


I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

by spookievalentine9



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookievalentine9/pseuds/spookievalentine9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd and ideas crossed examined by Ravenwolf36.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd and ideas crossed examined by Ravenwolf36.

Tom sat in his daughter's nursery. It was late into the night but he wouldn't dare fall asleep. It was her first night home. Her mother, his girlfriend, had died during labor. He was torn into pieces. 

But by the time she was allowed to come home, he pulled himself together. He gathered up all of her newborn stuff then placed it in a baby bag. He put her in a baby car seat. He carried her to his car. He carefully locked her in and made sure she was in safe. 

The drive home was silent. His daughter slept the whole way. When he arrived, he carried her inside. He sat the car seat on the coffee table in the family room. He unbuckled her.

He picked her up and held her close. "Welcome home Alysabeth Marye. It's just you and me from this day forward. Just so you know, your mother loved you very much," he said. He looked down at her. 

At that moment, she opened her little eyes. They were a reflection of his eyes. She had light skin that would get slightly darker when she got older. She had a head full of black curly hair. Her mother was Italian. 

Josephina Giovanni. A dancer. She started at age two. For thirty years she danced into the hearts of Europe and the United States. She danced into Tom's heart three years ago. 

When they found out she was pregnant, she put dancing on the back burner. She focused on being pregnant. They worked on turning the guest bedroom into a nursery. At twenty-two weeks they learned that they were having a girl. Tom picked out a pastel pink to paint the walls. 

He also used a light brown color for the trim. Together they came up with her name. Josie wanted it to be unique. Originally it would have been Elizabeth Marie. He had her furniture custom-made.

There was a crib, a rocking chair, and a changing table. They all matched. She went shopping for clothes and baby supplies. Once a month during all nine months of her pregnancy, they went to the bookstore. 

Shakespeare. Fitzgerald. Silverstein. Whitman. Rowlings. Tolkein. 

She read to her baby bump every day. She kept a diary and penned down what happened each day during the pregnancy. Once Alysabeth graduated from high school, she would present the diary to her. Tom started a trust fund for her. His sisters had hosted a baby shower for her. 

His whole family was onboard with this. They were going to be apart of her life. So when Josie died during labor, his family was torn too. They vowed to help Tom in any way possible. He was thankful for that. 

He was grateful that he attended to the classes she went to. His mother put together a parent manual for them. In case of emergencies. He would be sure to check into it. He spent the whole day attending to her every need.

Night had fallen, and he finally gotten her to sleep. He laid her down in the crib. He leaned against the wall and watched her sleep. As he watched her, he recalled a song that Josie loved. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing. 

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

"Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever"

By the next morning, he was exhausted but nothing he couldn't handle. His mother showed up two hours after Alysabeth woke up. She forced him into bed. She took over watching her. Tom fussed all the way but eventually went to sleep. 

He slept eight hours straight. When he awoke, Alysabeth was enjoying a dinner bottle. His mother had cooked dinner for him. He ate then spent time with his daughter. He burped her then sat on the couch with her. 

He held her in the crook of his arms. He gently rocked back and forth until she fell asleep. He had been watching the telly. He too fell asleep. He laid down on the couch and laid her on his chest. 

Diana peeked in on them. She smiled at the picturesque moment. She reached for her cell phone then took a picture. She saved it as her wall paper. She was sure that he would be a great father. She also knew Josie would watch over them.


End file.
